dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kazui Azuma
Kazui Azuma (東一勇 Azuma Kazui) is the main male character of the fanfic The Mana God of DxD. He's a self-proclaimed God from another dimension that got send in DxD dimension because of malfunction from his teleport skill, that make him ended in Dimensional Gap and meet Ophis. He's a former human in his own dimension or world that already acknowledged as the new God, but his power is surpassed all entire being or creatures in DxD dimension, even the Trihexa and Great Red themself. Appearance Kazui is a handsome young man with short black hair and bloody red eyes. He wears a black jacket with a white T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer, and wears brown shoes in place of dress shoes. He also wear a reddish robe when he want to travel somewhere. Personality Narcissitic, mischievous, self-centered, arrogant, greedy and somewhat pervert but not to over. He only pervert toward a woman who will became his lovers/wives. He can be kind to other if they treat him kind too. He always want to protect people who he cares or precious for him. Althought he's very confident in his look and always tease someone, he can be cruel and don't care called monster or something. He's hard-working person and don't want a shortcut if it not important. Sometimes, he can be smart and dumb, and can also be dense or not dense when feel about romantic love relationship. Kazui always had a habit to pat someone head, especially a girl or little girl, as he often does that to Ophis and surprisingly it make him so happy about that. History Not much known about his history, except that Ophis, his first wife in DxD who's resemble one of his wife in his own dimension. He is Hyoudou Issei foster father and has eight wives. Plot Powers & Abilities Emptiness Element Skills: * Zero: Creating an area where it can eliminate all magic attacks within its range, its scope can be expanded and scaled depending on the will. * Nullfied: The body will be enveloped by a barrier that makes it resistant to any magic attack. * Black Hole: Ejects a black ball that comes out of his right hand and the size can change depending on the will of the user who can absorb anything around him like the real black hole. * Eater: Able to bring up a monster that has a mouth with sharp teeth and fangs, which can tear or destroy anything. * Reborn: Makes the user's body regenerate. * Vivreation: By changing the ownership and composition of his opponent's power, it can make it a temporary power that can not be used by a targeted opponent. * Forbidden Move - Ξίφος της κενότητας (Xífos tis kenótitas) Φάνες: By absorbing the surrounding natural energy and its own life energy, combining it into one energy, capable of removing the prohibited versions of sword-claw with a slightly different shape for 10 seconds. If too excessive use of it, its age will be reduced for 5 years each time forced. * Finishing Move - κόσμο της κενότητας (Kósmo tis Kenótitas): When the opponent is within reach of his attack, then the opponent can be absorbed into an endless void, the five senses of the opponent are useless when inside and allows for a silent assault rapidly during 10 seconds. If it is too excessive to use it, its age will be reduced for 1 year each time forced. * Extraordinary Move - Ο αυτοκράτορας του κενού of Void: Works when the user absorbs a collection of compressed emptiness energy into a ball and makes it get the same properties of its elements. Blood Element Skills: * Blooditation: By using his own blood, capable of making various weapons but limited to 10% of his blood capacity alone. * Puppeter: When managed to get a blood sample of the opponent, though only a drop of it, can control the blood flow of the opponent whose blood is already drinkable. * Regeneration: Strengthens and regenerates blood cells by using self-multiply method or known by coercion of doubling of red blood cells to increase blood capacity. * Overload: By using two successfully mixed and compacted blood, it is possible to create an explosion that can injure a person within a certain scope * Forbidden Move - Wedi'i rewi Gwaedlyd: By manipulating the clotted blood cells belonging to an opponent that is combined with red blood cells and white blood cells, the opponent can not move about 20 seconds. If too excessive use of it, his blood will be reduced by 1.5 liters each time forced. * Finishing Move - Uchafbwynt blydi: After successfully drinking your opponent's blood sample and controlling it with Puppeter stance, can make your opponent sprinkle in an instant like breaking a water balloon. If too excessive use of it, his blood will be reduced by 1.5 liters each time forced. * Extraordinary Move - Grimed Emperor of Blood: Works when the user absorbs a collection of compressed blood energy into a ball and makes it get the same properties of its elements. Imitate Element Skills: * Copy-cat: By recognizing and directly looking at the opposing power, the user can imitate his opponent's power but is not perfect and has only a quarter of his original power within 5 minutes. * Disguise: If the user is able to recognize and see well the appearance of a person, then he can imitate the appearance of the person with a time limit of about 10 minutes. * Genderbender: If the user has a strong desire to think of the opposite sex, then the gender and appearance of someone will change directly. * Doppelganger: Using his own shadow, the user can make a cloning based on himself with only 5% of the power from the original. * Reflect: Using the shadow of his opponent, the user can create clones of his opponent that make them attack each other even though weaker with only a quarter of the strength of the original. * Mimic: Can mimic some body parts of a person, can not imitate inanimate objects and can only imitate living objects but is limited to 10 minutes only. * Forbidden Move - Effingo Perfecta: By maximizing brain function and vision to the limit, also incorporating the Copy-cat and Doppelganger skill, the user can mimic 120% power and clone from the opponent which lasts only 10 seconds. If excessive use of it, his eyes will blind slowly. * Finishing Move - Fallacibus Transfers: When receiving a large amount of damage from an attack received from his opponent, then the impact of damage received by his body will be absorbed by him and can make him give that extra power to other people who are targeted for 20 seconds. If excessive use of it, his eyes will blind slowly. Time Element Skills: * Acceleration: By manipulating the time itself, the user can grow to be fast or slow. * Time Travel: By manipulating the time around it, also its own time and combining it with Third Eye, then users can travel to various lines across time; like the past, present and future. * Third Eye: By using the third eye that appears on the forehead due to overstepping the limits of the sense of sight, users can see or predict faster as much as 10 seconds what will happen in the future. * Teleport: By combining Acceleration and Third Eye, users can move to various places that are known to it but can not go to places that have not been known by him. * Couthole: When the enemy tries to attack, his attack can be moved and absorbed using different time line passageways, can also return it to the present like a boomerang for 15 seconds. * Forbidden Move - Geschichte neu schreiben: Rewrite the history, death, birth and whereabouts the user wants for 1 minute. If too excessive use of it, both legs and hands will be paralyzed slowly and the time will decrease. * Finishing Move - Rückstellzeit: By manipulating the time around it, the user can restore the condition of the people around the targeted, to the original condition and also the surrounding environment conditions for 25 seconds. If excessive use of it, both legs and hands will be paralyzed slowly. * Extraordinary Move - Kaiser der Zeit of Time: Works when the user absorbs a time pool of compressed energy into a ball and makes it get the same properties of its elements. Imagination Element Skills: * Imagining: By imagining something using its own imagination, the user is able to make any weapon but is limited to only about 10 weapons. * Reality Realm: Being able to make the unreal things becomes semi-real by using imagination that reaches 20% for 30 seconds. * Inverse Reality: Incorporates imagination that reaches 20% and increases a little brain memory to 10%, then the user can reverse the state, from the original state to another state for 30 seconds. * Clear Sight: By imagining and increasing the power of vision through imagination by about 20%, the user can see anything around his reach so clearly without any cover. * Billingual: Can know the contents of a person's mind if the brain's memory reaches 25% and continuously see and think of people whose thoughts will be known. * Forbidden Move - Realtà del Risveglio: Creating things that are not real to be so real to perfect by increasing the imagination as much as 100% with a time limit of 1 minute 50 seconds only. If it is too excessive to use it, its memory will be slowly erased permanently. * Finishing Move - Immagine Finale: Creates an illusion or phantasm with the user's imagination aimed at deceiving people in the surrounding area with a 55-second time limit. If it is too excessive to use it, its memory will be slowly erased permanently. Sound Element Skills: * Hypnos: By saying the words 'Ir a dormir', the user can hypnotize his opponent if it has succeeded and can command him to do anything for 30 seconds. * Rewrite: By saying the words 'recuerdos abierto', then the opponent who addressed the words his memories can be manipulated as he or she wishes to be restricted to memories from 5-10 minutes before. * Dive: By saying the words 'abrió el subconsciente', then the user can dive into the subconscious or a person's dream for 5 minutes. * Shocking Sound: Using a mic that appears when it will use this, the user can pull out an attack from his exploding words and impact his opponent. * Forbidden Move - Orden obediente: Combining Hypnos and Rewrite, which has also been forced to its maximum usage, the user can command any opponent and so absolutely his type that lasts for 20 seconds only. If it is too excessive to use it, the voice will slowly be silent. * Finishing Move - Fiesta de la onda Sonora: Users will bring up two great speakers that can make the stamina and magic energy of people who are in the scope recovered as much as 30%. If it is too excessive to use it, the voice will slowly be silent. * Extraordinary Move - Emperor de Sonido of Sound: Works when the user absorbs a collection of compressed sound energy into a ball and makes it get the same properties of its elements. Compound Element Skills: think about chemical compounds, because I still think hard about this one Alayashiki - The Eight Consciousness: The ability to "realize" if the World has its own "Consciousness" which consists of the desire of all living things that occupy it. By being in this "Realizing" state, Kazui has the ability to do alteration to the world system itself, he can make something that is non-existent and what does not exist to exist, as if he has the power to match God but in reality he just bend "Awareness", "Desire", and "Hope" from all people in the World by using the power of his own Mana. The risk of using this ability is that the wearer's self will get closer to becoming part of the "Awareness" of the World, he will become increasingly deprived of his existence and position in the World because he is already integrated with the world itself. Ultimately this ability basically makes the user lose his identity, he will still have various abilities and memories of his life but he has lost his "Self" because he sacrificed everything to become a symbol of "Hope" itself. Master Alchemist: Kazui was originally still in beginner grade alchemist, but because of his natural talent in alchemist that he got from his mother and his creativity and weird idea, he greatly improves and mastered it and it's only took him two years, althought usually people who want to mastered in alchemy is took it in five or ten years. Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Already get a trained by his father, and get trained by his Master friends, especially at hand-to-hand combat—make him greatly improves during two years in school. Although it not so fast like anyone, he can surpass them easily. Skilled Tactician: Because he possess his father's intelligence and get teached by his loli teacher and his two girlfriend, he can thinking and make an order to organize his team, make them go in their full capability. Survival Skills: During his first-year in high school, he and his team went to go to the villa that prepared by Juliaxne Roseweild, who is Kazui former-second girlfriend and fiance. When arrived in the villa, he got tossed by his father who came to become Kazui temporary coach, to the forest alone and make sure he can comeback alive when he atleast can mastered his first element, which is Emptiness Element. The forest he went to is turned out to be a dungeon full of dangerous monsters. Because of that, he force himself to survive through the forest when fight and avoid a lot monsters. Manafication: When he fight an enemy who is Mana that capable to manipulation blood, he force himself to get a second Mana that someone can't do that because alchemist can only have one Mana each person. That's make him a quarter Mana who have atleast a Mana magic power, which is known as ΚΑΘΑΡΟΣ (Katharos), mixed nature energy and spiritual who became source energy of Mana. Immense Stamina: Kazui originally already possesses sufficient stamina. After get trained through hardship in his first-year and second-year, also because he already become quarter Mana, he can maintain his stamina in top notch without sweating in battle, sparring and training for one day. Now, after become a God, he can maintain his stamina for one month without sweating and tired. Immense Strength: His strength originally match with 1st Dan Karateka and through his adventures, he surpass any human being. He can easily knock-out or kill someone with his bare hand and launch a one strike. Also he can easily kill one hundred high-leveled monsters in less than one minutes. Immense Durability: Kazui was originally very weak and vulnerable, easily hurt by the simplest attack. He always in near death condition and got killed seven times, who makes the Creator go revive him in seven times because his fate still not end. After his training in first-year and second-year in his high school, his durability greatly improves, along with his daily training further enhanced his durability to the point where his body could withstand continuous usage of the Manafication, Manafication Overlimit and Manafication Overboost which he couldn't do so when his first time become quarter Mana. Immense Speed'': ''Due to his hellish training he got through his high school and eight-year time skip, his speed is increased in greatly amount. He even can running in 10 to 100 km only less than one minutes. Swordmanship: Because his first Mana Weapon is something similar like a long sword that attached in his right palm and with his father training, along when sparring agains his friends and his friends Master—he can make a new and original sword-style for himself. Way Of Mana '(マナ流 ''Mana Ryū): The fighting style created by Azuma Kazui. Kazui made it because he wanted to determine what his fighting style was. '''Seven Deadly Form: * Luxuria (Lust): Power to regenerate stamina for 1 hour. * Sugar (Gluttony): Power to regenerate magic and body for 3 hour. * Avaritia (Greed): Power to absorb your opponent's magic for 1 hour. * Acedia (Sloth): Power to neutralize all the attacks that are affected by the body for 1 hour. * Ira (Wrath): Power to increase attack power and speed for 3 hour. * Invidia (Envy): Power to control the monster, mana and humans for 1 hour. * Superbia (Pride): Power to increase the buff of each mode. The weaker the user conditions, the stronger the buff. Equipment Sevatch: A multifunctional watch that has seven uses, such as being able to be a digital map, storage like an RPG game, and more.Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas